Convert $\sqrt{2} e^{11 \pi i/4}$ to rectangular form.
Solution: We have that $\sqrt{2} e^{11 \pi i/4} = \sqrt{2} \cos \frac{11 \pi}{4} + i \sqrt{2} \sin \frac{11 \pi}{4} = \boxed{-1 + i}$.